


Addicted to You

by spookyghostcurves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Scent Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyghostcurves/pseuds/spookyghostcurves
Summary: Alpha Shiro is nervous about his omega boyfriend, Matt, going into his first heat. Matt on the other hand... not so much. || aka, my self-indulgent shatt omegaverse





	

For the third night in a row, Shiro woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. A heavy sigh left his lips as he felt the damp pillow beneath him and the immediate call to attention between his legs. Such were the woes of an Alpha in the midst of courting an omega. Thoughts of Matt, the omega he so craved and adored, filled his head for days – not unpleasant, but the nights between them were proving to be difficult.

Six months had gone by since he got up the nerve to talk to the cute tour guide in the Aeronautics and Space section of the Natural History museum. Or rather, since the tour guide came up to him with a cheery smile. The sight held his feet in place, unable to escape.

“Wow, you must  _ really _ be into this stuff, sir. I catch you around here almost every day,” he said with a coy grin. “Yeah, that’d be an understatement,” Shiro chuckled, cramming sweaty hands into his pockets. For one thing, with the other man so close his scent was easier to pick up and it was lovely. But for another, it was becoming increasingly clear that he knew all too well why Shiro frequented his section of the museum.

“I’m Matt.”

A name! All of Shiro’s anonymous slips in the suggestion box for employees to wear nametags were suddenly moot.

“Shiro,” he returned, holding out his hand for a quick shake now that it was dry, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Matt checked his watch as he drew his hand back, and looked up at his new acquaintance with a smile. “It’s about time for my lunch break. Wanna join me?” The question was timid, but that was the only waiver in the omega’s confidence. “Yes!” Shiro answered quickly enough that they both let out a little laugh after.

That lunch break, where Shiro treated Matt to food truck tacos and Matt conveniently left his backpack with his apple and sandwich in his locker, was the first of weeks’ worth of dates. The budding couple explored museums, went to movies, and did all of the usual things that couples do. Shiro’s confidence grew as he came to realize that Matt was just as big of a nerd as he was. They were seated on a secluded bench in the park when a quiet suggestion from Shiro made Matt’s cheeks flush and a nervous smile played on his lips.

And so, the courting began.

Shiro met Matt’s family. He brought Mrs. Holt flowers, listened to Mr. Holt talk to him one on one about the responsibilities that came with choosing a mate, and withstood the gauntlet of sarcasm Katie Holt put him through. The girl was a fiery young Alpha who was a bit too young to look for mates, but not to display an Alpha’s sense of protectiveness for those she loved. After his third dinner with the Holts, Katie finally came around to him, making jokes  _ with  _ him instead of  _ about  _ him.

When they finally got Mr. and Mrs. Holts’ blessing, it was said and done. As soon as Shiro marked Matt as his mate, he could move in to Shiro’s apartment. “This happened at a good time,” Matt whispered to Shiro as they said their goodbyes that night. His arms were wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders. “My heat’s due to start in three days,” his words teased the Alpha’s ears, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. “See you then!” Matt went on, all innocence as he eased back to face him. He gave Shiro a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before slipping back into the house, leaving his rather stunned boyfriend on his front step.

And now, with Matt arriving in just a few hours, Shiro was awake and sweaty and every thought he had was of his honey-eyed beauty lying there beneath him. With his eyes screwed shut and images of Matt in various states of undress, Shiro slid his hand into his boxers. He was going to have a lot of cleaning up to do before morning.

*

When Matt arrived he wore sweatpants, a t-shirt with some kind of robot on it, and a backpack slung over one shoulder. Anyone else might have thought he seemed frumpy, but Shiro wanted to pounce on him then and there. He wasn’t at full, pheromone-blasting heat smell yet but it was fast approaching.

“’Morning, baby,” the still-sleepy omega yawned, leaning up for a kiss. Shiro restrained himself as he returned it, keeping his hands off until he had time to better compose himself. “Here, let me get that,” Shiro said, shutting the front door behind him and sliding the surprisingly heavy backpack off his shoulder.

“This is the first time I’ve ever gone without the suppressants,” Shiro heard Matt call as he dropped the bag off in his – their – bedroom. When he got back to the living room, Matt was curled up on one side of the couch. “It’s funny – the suppressants made me feel nauseated and stuffy for a week… but without ‘em I’ve just wanted to sleep and eat for the past three days.”

“Well, you need a lot of rest to get through your first real heat,” Shiro guessed, sitting down at Matt’s side. The eating, he knew, was an impulse to help the omega bulk up a bit pre-pregnancy. Not that he’d say that out loud. Not that he had the chance. Matt was crawling up into his lap the moment he sat down and suddenly he felt unable to speak.

“Ooh, sweetheart, I _love_ the way you look for work,” he cooed, straightening Shiro’s tie and running a hand along his chest. “You just look so nice in a suit.”

“W-well, ah…” Shiro cleared his throat, feeling Matt shift around in his lap. Why was his omega testing him like this, when an 8-hour workday still separated them? “Don’t forget, I have to get going soon. Didn’t you want to talk a bit before… you know?”

“Right,” Matt said, straightening up with his hands on Shiro’s shoulders. “Just to make sure you’re ready for this. You have to take care of me! There’s the obvious way but um… you need to help me remember to eat and stay hydrated a-and…” For once, Matt was the one who was all red and stammering. As Shiro eyed him he realized it was anxiety on his face instead of timidness. “Sorry, I guess now that it’s so close I’m really nervous—“

“Matt.” Shiro’s firm tone, one that only an Alpha could muster, got Matt’s full attention. He reached up to hold Matt’s face between his hands, giving him a look of pure adoration. “I’m going to take good care of you, I promise,” he assured, leaning in to press kisses along his forehead and down the bridge of his nose, earning a sleepy chuckle, before finally kissing his lips. “I know what I have to do to keep you safe and pampered,” a mischievous grin came to his lips, “And well-fucked. Alright?” Shiro relished in the cute blush on Matt’s face, especially when his hands wandered down to his hips. “What else did you want to talk about?”

The omega got a playful grin of his own. “Well, while we’re on the subject…” he began. Shiro raised an eyebrow. “I wanted to tell you to not, um. How to say this?” Matt hummed, fingers brushing along Shiro’s well-defined chest, “Don’t be afraid of hurting me, okay?” Of all the things Matt could have said, nothing could have confused Shiro more. “I mean… I like it pretty rough.” Shiro felt a grin tugging at his lips. “Is that so?” His hands slipped lower to give Matt’s ass a tight squeeze that made him shudder in delight. “As you wish,” Shiro finished.

A quick look at the clock made Shiro sigh. “Alright, babe, I have to get going,” he said, kissing Matt one last time despite his whine. “There’s some food in the fridge,” he said as he went to the door, grabbing his suit jacket from the back of the couch along the way. “Bread and peanut butter are in the pantry,” he added to put a smile on his pouting omega’s lips.  With that he was gone, taking a deep breath as he headed down to the garage below his apartment. This was going to be a long 8 hours.

*

As it turned out, “long” was an understatement. Shiro sighed when he looked at the clock to see that it was only 1PM. He leaned far back in his chair as his mind went to Matt for the umpteenth time. Was he making out ok? Had he eaten? Did his heat set in fully? He considered giving Matt a call, but didn’t want to take the chance. He read that omegas grew very snappy and defensive if they were interrupted while nesting.

Nesting.

The thought of Matt fussing around his bedroom to make a nest had Shiro melting into a dreamy grin. When omegas went into heat, they carefully arranged blankets, pillows, and whatever other soft bedding they could find to make a comfortable spot to ride out their heat. Speaking of riding—

“Shiro?” Allura called again, knocking on the open door to his office. He jolted out of his fantasy of Matt bouncing up and down on his cock, looking up at his coworker with a faint blush. “Sorry, just uh… daydreaming,” he explained, clearing his throat and giving Allura a nervous smile. She eyed him suspiciously before a knowing grin came to her face. “Daydreaming about your mate-to-be again?” she teased. Shiro’s heart stopped. “You are so cute, all smitten. You must bring him by sometime!” Allura wore a warm smile, and Shiro let out the breath he’d been holding. “Sure thing,” he promised.

*

As soon as Shiro stepped through the front door, Matt’s scent assaulted him. It flooded his senses, making his mouth water, skin tingle, and eyes immediately seek out the bedroom. He’d caught a whiff of an omega in heat before but nothing was as tantalizing as the scent of Matt Holt sitting in his den and waiting for him. He tossed his jacket on the couch as he hurried past, and was halfway through loosening his tie when he got to the bedroom.

The sight awaiting him made Shiro freeze in his tracks. There was Matt. Naked. He sat on the bed’s carefully arranged mess of blankets, pillows, and the emptied contents of Shiro’s clean laundry basket.  _ Sat _ being a polite way to describe him; in actuality he was on his back with his legs splayed open, one hand muffling his mouth while the other furiously worked a buzzing vibrator in and out of himself. His ankles were propped up on the headboard to help him hit all kinds of fun angles with the toy, giving Shiro a lovely view of his freckled thighs and his swollen little cock bobbing away as his hips moved.

Matt must have really been into it; he didn’t falter in the slightest until Shiro shut the bedroom door. At that, the omega gasped and looked back, his upside-down face bright red and obviously embarrassed. “S-Shiro!” he all but groaned, rolling onto his knees and pulling the toy from himself. “I-I’m sorry if you wanted me to just sit pretty or something but I-I just  _ couldn’t _ , I was so hot and your scent’s all over the place a-and it’s even stronger now that you’re here-“

There were more words coming out of Matt’s mouth but Shiro wasn’t quite hearing them. His eyes were on his omega’s needy little cock, bulging around a rubber ring. Matt must’ve been playing with himself all day, but waited for any relief until Shiro came to fuck him proper. It was a move that showed submission and begged dominance, something that stirred the Alpha blood in Shiro’s veins.

“Look at you,” Shiro whistled, the low rumble to his voice making Matt sit at attention. It was new. And Matt liked it very much. The Alpha strolled up to the bed like the object of his affection  _ wasn’t  _ naked and waiting, letting him savor the sight of his teasy little mate so close to undone. “You’ve been so busy.” He reached to take Matt’s wrist, the one holding the vibrator, earning a breathy whine from Matt’s lips. Even his arms were burning up, so Shiro’s cold skin was a welcomed relief. “I sure hope you were planning for more than this though,” he gave the wrist a little shake to watch the five inch toy bobble in Matt’s hand.

“Ooh, does that mean you have more for me?” Matt asked, tossing the toy aside without a second thought and pressing himself against Shiro’s body, fumbling desperately with the buttons of his dress shirt. Shiro didn’t answer, instead leaning down to bury his nose in the other’s hair, sniffing him and sinking further into the pit of carnal need.

The buttons were taking Matt far too long, heat-wild thing he was, so Shiro gave him a little push that sent him toppling back into the nest.

“Shiro,  _ please _ ,” Matt groaned, crawling right back. Shiro already had his shirt off and was just dropping his pants, revealing his rapidly stiffening cock. Matt’s pupils crept wider as he leaned down to press his nose beneath Shiro’s belly button, letting it follow the trail of dark hair down to the base of his cock and taking a big inhale. “Oh, god,” he whimpered knees weakened by the punch of Alpha musk.

“Watch it, baby, don’t pass out on me,” Shiro chuckled, the sight of Matt exploring him really inching his hardness on. “I think you need a little release.” A few cold fingers went to Matt’s burning cock, teasing the sensitive flesh around his cock ring. He whimpered needily, spreading his legs wide and giving Shiro the best little pout. “You’re going to be firing off all night with how worked up you got,” Shiro teased as he crawled into bed. He got to his knees and summoned Matt over with a single curl of his finger.

Matt was pure putty in Shiro’s hands as he was laid back, legs spread wide and hips propped up to show off his cock and his abused little pucker. “You really do like it rough, don’t you?” Shiro questioned, sliding two fingers into the pre-lubed hole with ease.

“Y-yeah,” Matt mumbled. He looked like a naughty little pet who’d gotten caught humping around the house.

With a soft hum of thought, Shiro scissored his two fingers wide, drawing a whine from Matt’s throat but finding the ring pliant. “And this isn’t the first time either… you’re an old pro at fucking yourself aren’t you?” Matt pulled a pillow over his face. Shiro took it away. “What a slutty little omega I’ve found!”

“S-Shiro, please, I-“

“What, have to cum? Don’t worry, baby, I know…” He reached to tease the pale wisps of hair around the base of Matt’s cock, then gave it a sharp squeeze.

“Shiro, o-oh gosh, I can’t t-take it-“ Matt’s words were getting slurred, eyes clouded with lust. Shiro thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He watched until drool was starting to pool at the side of Matt’s lips, and then loosened the ring in one quick move. With a shout, Matt’s body tensed. Two pearly ropes of cum painted his chest; a feeble load compared to what Shiro had in store.

The Alpha sat back to stroke himself as he watched Matt recoup. He was wobbly as he hooked his arms under his knees, presenting himself to Shiro in the lewdest way. A low chuckle left Shiro’s throat as he gathered up Matt’s mess on his fingertips and smeared it across the omega’s lips like gloss. His nose wrinkled and he went to lick it off before an “Ah, ah, ah,” from Shiro stopped him. Instead he pressed his dirty fingers into Matt’s mouth, letting them be cleaned.

“That’s a good boy. You need to be all dolled up if you’re going to take my knot for the first time,” Shiro teased. The omega wiggled with need, spreading his cheeks as wide as he could and trying to push against the tip so teasingly pressed to his hole. “Ask nicely,” Shiro chided, struggling to keep up the charade himself.

Matt groaned impatiently before looking up with crocodile tears in his eyes. “Please fuck me, Shiro! I’m so ready for your cock, I’m open and wet just for you! I’ve thought about it all day, a-all week, all month!! I can’t wait anymore, I need your cock!”

Once again, it seemed like Matt had more begging lined up but Shiro heard enough. He pressed his hips forward, half of his length penetrating Matt at last. The omega moaned his Alpha’s name as he slid in, only stopping when he was hilted inside his little love. “F-fuck,” a growled curse left Shiro’s lips. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to be engulfed in Matt – his insides were so impossibly warm and held his cock so readily. His hands shifted to grip soft hips, giving them one warning squeeze before he reared back and started to thrust.

“S-Shiro, your cock is amazing,” Matt gasped as he was fucked. He wore a grin despite his flushed face, as if to tease Shiro that he wasn’t beyond words yet. But Shiro didn’t seem to mind the praise. In fact, it earned Matt a nice, deep boning as Shiro searched out his prostate. “Nothing’s ever been so deep inside me, o-or stretched me out so wide,” he purred, writhing in the sheets and watching his Alpha through heavily lidded eyes.

Finally Shiro hit it; the spot that made Matt’s back arch off the mattress and a heated cry leave his lips. Words escaped him as Shiro started to piston against it, leaning down to sniff at Matt’s neck. “There, there, f-fuck,” Matt whined, digging dull nails into Shiro’s shoulder blades. Knees now free, his soft thighs squeezed around Shiro’s sides. He could feel Shiro’s hot breath tickling his earlobe, dancing across his neck as the Alpha sought out the perfect place to mark him as his own.

As Shiro’s powerful thrusts started to slow down, Matt could feel the added pressure of his knot starting to swell. The extra bulk at the base of Shiro’s cock kept pressing just against his tight little entrance. But wasn’t being pushed in.

“Shiro!” Matt demanded, squeezing his legs tight around the other’s waist to try and draw him closer. “What are you doing? Push it inside, if you wait too long it’ll be too big!” Shiro simply shook his head, all of his focus on his arms as they snaked under Matt’s arched back. “C’mon Shiro, lemme take your knot! I have to, I need it so bad, I ca—ah!”

A sharp yelp sounded and all of Matt’s holds on Shiro tightened as he hoisted the omega upright into his lap, letting him sink down and impale himself on the nearly-swollen bulb. Shiro grunted as his love’s little body stretched to accommodate him, squeezing him tightly and locking them together. A few shameless ruts against his prostate later, Matt’s second orgasm spilled between their flushed chests.

Shiro followed with a muffled groan, biting into Matt’s scent gland as they rode out their orgasms together. Pulses of hot cum stuffed Matt, locked in by the fat knot and leaving him a squirming mess in his Alpha’s lap. But soon enough he started to go still, relaxing against Shiro’s lap as the other lapped at the fresh bite.

A few minutes passed with only their breathing to interrupt the room’s quiet. Then, shifting carefully as not to hurt either of them while still knotted together, Shiro laid back and wrapped a blanket around them both. Matt looked like he was in a state of euphoria, bringing a swell of pride to Shiro’s chest. His satisfaction wouldn’t last, though - once they were separated, he’d work himself into a panting mess again. Shiro was thankful to be the one at his side, holding him close and ready to fill him again when he needed it.

Once he’d jonesed a bit from the height of being marked and knotted for the first time, Matt looked up at the other with a sleepy smile.

“That’s it,” Shiro cooed, running a soothing hand up and down the other’s spine, “We’re mates.”

Matt rubbed at the bridge of his nose for a moment, leaning back to give Shiro an amused look.

“What? Is something wrong?” It seemed the hot-blooded Alpha in him went back into hibernation for a bit.

“No, babe, you just--” Shiro watched anxiously as Matt failed to stop himself from snickering, “You just  _ literally _ fucked me silly and finished off with the sappiest, most un-sexy line in the world.”

“Did it come off as a line? I didn’t mean it like that, I’m really--” He was cut off as Matt silenced him with a long kiss, all the teasing gone from his smile when he settled back to rest.

“I love you, Shiro. I know you’d never use a line on me… now, you better sleep while you can. I don’t plan on taking it easy on you this weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was my first attempt at smut. Critiques are appreciated! I'm always looking for kinky prompts, feel free to drop one off at my tumblr, @lancespanties! And thanks to my lovely betas @headrnaster and @phoenix-flights!


End file.
